ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
M.U.G.E.N: Revelations
''M.U.G.E.N: Revelations ''is a upcoming 12D fighting video game developed and published by EA Games, Activision, Dimps, Rebellion, Huracan Studio and SouthPeak Games. It is the newlest game of award-winning ''M.U.G.E.N ''series. It was released on January 2, 2018 for the PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, on which cross-platform, hardware plaftorms and multiplayer is available. The part of horror game appear in 2019, learn beign new game call "Creepypasta the Fighters", developed by NetherRealm Studios. Plot Rosters Playable * Omega * Alpha * Deira * Seras * Xelo * Eva * Verda * Askad * Darth Vader * Alien * Predator * Jason Voorhess * Freddy Krueger * Leatherface * Michael Myers * Slenderman * Jeff the Killer * RoboCop * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Hellboy * Harry Potter * Rendel New * Godzilla * King Kong * Sauron * Wolf New * T-800 * Alice Liddell * Shrek * Po * Fireboy New * Watergirl New * Zach * War * Death * Newton Scamander New * Kai New * Shodan * Lethal * Shantae * Risky * Ash Williams * Prometheus * Freddy Fazbear * Atom * Zeus * Midas * Noisy Boy * Songbreaker New Arenas # Maldiner Island # Galactic Empire HQ # Xenomorph's Courtyard # Crystal Lake # Equestria # Expresses Metalristion # High School Hell # Tynasty City # Streets of Suburbia # Horde Tower # Tournament Undeground # Festival Park # Nightmare World # Dream World # Azkaban # Fatal Volcano Gridd # Muskerboard # Dark Forrest # City of Smoke # Skynet # Multiseum History # Lava Shelter # Metaltown # Dungeon Throne # City of Steam # Splash Canyon # Junkyard Bladering # Paragon Realm Development In 2016, the new gaming releases for nothing, our fan need getting back in 2018, there something forgot really about new gameplay and features with beta elements, saying "living to anybody are not alone, and also, they are no longer, there is new call "M.U.G.E.N: Revelations". Beginning released to PC with Playstation 4 and Xbox One and have the 12D fighting game for the new-generation game would be special into large versions for all cost. Start the 1.00 version to free-to-play title was an option, to each buying this game living to Steam and playing to new online, even now they will begin in January 2, 2018. Fans made new one, thanks to Kickstarter, they maked full roster to be huge, something new about gameplay and features, even that was Greg Winker, the creator of M.U.G.E.N. series, the most gaming of PC living peace of Bill Gates, they will be maked all new games of M.U.G.E.N franchise. Greg Winker was 5 age and then his created the M.U.G.E.N franchise, his was young and his own different ages ago. This one creator of M.U.G.E.N was been created the crossover fighting game, he maked all characters into games, they lots the series and they begin the M.U.G.E.N: Revelations to next-generation, his build PC. Greg Winker was the boy and he will beginning into M.U.G.E.N Cup, and they team up to the San Diego Comic-Con, they don't need the old gameplay anymore. The challange of M.U.G.E.N series have been move alone in new arenas. Characters's gameplay and beta elements are most strength fighters with wargears, they uses weapon and armor because they have the features involed. Category:Video Games Category:Games